Galatéa, Fille de Lune
by LokiPower
Summary: Galatéa, jeune fille de 16 ans à une dette à honorer. Une dette qu'elle s'est créée elle-même. Elle le sauvera, qu'importe le prix qu'elle devra payer. Elle accorde peu d'importance à sa vie, pour elle la mort n'est qu'une rigolade, elle ne la craint pas. Mais plusieurs rencontres vont lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur l'importance de la vie. Se passe pendant la guerre contre Sauron.
1. Chapter 1

**Amis du jour Bonjour, Ami du soir Bonsoir. Voila une nouvelle fiction sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux ( Et oui, encore une :D ).**

**Bien sûr tout appartient au fabuleux J. R. Tolkien, sauf Galatéa qui est sortie de mon imagination.**

**Je mettrais quelques liens de photos sur mon profil pour que vous ayez un petit aperçu de comment je m'imagine Galatéa :) ..**

**Sur-ce, voila le prologue :) !**

* * *

Une sombre silhouette courait à en perdre haleine dans la nuit. Elle devait survivre, pour que Son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain. Il avait été capturé à sa place par les monstres, il l'avait sauvée. Sans lui elle ne serait plus là aujourd'hui, elle lui devait la vie. Alors pour honorer sa dette, elle les retrouvera, Le libérera et les tuera. C'était une promesse qu'elle s'était fait, et elle ne la romprait pas. Elle fera tout pour qu'Il revienne, à tout prix. Une vie pour une vie.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le début de la Fin

** LChapitre 1 : Le début de la Fin.**

* * *

Deux jeunes gens jouaient dans une clairière. L'un été châtain, et répondait au doux nom de Mildred. Il avait 17 ans, un physique musclé mais pourtant élancé, un visage d'ange, des yeux bleus qui pourraient faire fondre un ice-berg. Il été le chouchou des filles, et l'heureux demi-frère d'une boule d'énergie nommée Galatéa. Celle-ci possédait de longs cheveux blonds quasiment blancs lui arrivant aux hanches, deux yeux gris orages sous une multitude de cils, une silhouette fine et agréable et, petite touche d'originalité, des ongles vernis en noirs. Son teint pâle et sa peau de nacre faisaient des jalouses parmi les autres filles qui elles, subissaient les affronts de la nature faits à leur peau. Celle-ci pourrait sans doute être considérée comme faisant parti des plus belles elfes malgré son jeune âge, étant seulement âgée de 14 ans. Sa beauté ravageuse obligeait son frère à toujours garder un oeil sur elle, les autres garçons elfes de leur village la trouvant plus qu'à leur goût.

Le frère et la soeur ( car il se considéraient plus comme frère et soeur que comme demi-frère et demi-soeur ) avaient prit l'habitude d'aller se promener dans cette clairière éloignée du village, pour être en paix et pour que Galatéa soit secrètement entraînée par Mildred à l'art de manier les armes, car il n'était pas habituel pour un femme, et encore moins pour une jeune fille d'apprendre l'art de la guerre. Mildred était très fier de sa soeur, elle le battait presque en combat singulier à l'épée, et elle le surpassait au tir à l'arc. Elle avait apprit très vite, mais elle n'avait jamais affronté une autre personne que son frère. Elle ne voulait pas tuer, juste savoir se défendre. Elle ressentait une immense inquiétude dans son coeur, un poids qui lui compressait la poitrine comme si elle portait le monde sur ses épaules à seulement 14 ans. Il est vrai que le village était en alerte depuis environs deux semaines. Cela faisait quelques temps que l'Isengard s'éveillait, des mouvements de troupes s'étaient fait voir et plusieurs Uruk-Hai avaient été aperçus rodant dans les bois près du village chaque jours de la semaine, si bien que Mildred et Galatéa reçurent l'interdiction d'aller se promener.

Pendant une semaine qui parût interminable pour les deux jeunes, aucuns Uruk-Hai ne fût aperçu. Suite à cette absence prolongée, leurs parents leur donnèrent la permission d'aller se promener et comme à chaque fois, ils allèrent dans la clairière.

Ils s'entraînaient depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, et la fatigue l'emporta. Ils déposèrent leurs épées et s'allongèrent côte à côte dans l'herbe pour se reposer et finirent pas s'endormir.

Un son tonitruant les réveilla. Une cloche. La cloche d'urgence du village !  
Mildred fût le plus rapide et se releva d'un bond, s'empara de son épée et releva Galatéa. Des bruits de course se faisaient entendre dans les bois entourant la clairière, ainsi que des grognements. Ils se rapprochaient, les Uruk-Hai les attaquaient ! Galatéa fixait l'horizon, un expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage.

" Mildred, le village... "  
" Quoi le village ? "  
" Les flammes. " dit-elle tout simplement en pointant une fumée épaisse et noire au dessus d'un point orangé.

Le village brûlait, leur maison, leurs parents étaient là-bas.  
Le jeune homme fût sorti de ses pensées par les bruits, se rapprochant encore plus. Il devait la sauver !

" Galatéa, monte dans cet arbre ! "  
" Quoi ? Non, je vais pas te laisser ! "  
" Mais monte idiote, je serais juste derrière toi ! T'arrêtes surtout pas et te retourne pas avant d'avoir atteint le sommet ! "

Croyant aveuglément aux paroles rassurantes de son frère, Galatéa couru jusqu'à l'arbre le plus grand et commença son ascension, pensant que son frère la suivait un peu plus loin.

Ce dernier était campé au milieu de la clairière, son épée en main. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et la tension monta dans le corps de Mildred. Il savait qu'il n'avait presque aucune chance au vu du nombre important de bruits des respirations haletantes des monstres. Il attendit avec détermination d'apercevoir le premier guerrier.

Enfin le premier Uruk-Hai apparu, suivi d'une dizaine d'autre. Mildred les regarda courir vers lui, et son regard se porta quelques secondes vers l'arbre dans lequel était cachée sa petite soeur. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. La détermination prit la place de la peur dans son regard et son esprit, et il attendit ses ennemis, prés a se battre jusqu'à la mort. Le premier Uruk-Hai arriva a sa hauteur et fini la tête tranchée en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en a fallu pour grogner. Le deuxième n'opposa pas plus de méfiance et de combativité et fini par subir le même sort que son frère d'arme.

Ce fut a ce moment que tout dérapa Les monstres ayant comprit qu'il ne servait a rien d'attaquer le jeune homme de front et seul finir par courir en cercle autour de lui pour l'étourdir quelques instants et ainsi leur donner la possibilité de le blesser ou de l'assommer afin de l'emmener avec eux. Leur maître le voulait vivant.

Le signal pour attaquer que le chef donna aux autres fut bref et discret, mais pas assez pour l'oeil elfique de Mildred. Quand ils se décidèrent a passer a l'action, il était prêt. Deux monstres attaquèrent en même temps, leurs coups d'épée étaient précis, mais pas assez rapides. Ils furent au sol en quelques secondes, mais les Uruk-Hai ne laissèrent pas le temps à Mildred de savourer sa première victoire, car déjà 4 autres guerriers avaient remplacés ceux qui étaient tombés. Le jeune homme se battait avec force et courage, pour sa soeur qui devait déjà être arrivée en haut de l'arbre. Il ne les laisserait pas la tuer, et combattrait jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle puisse fuir. Un des Uruk-Hai porta un coup d'épée avec une force sur-humaine et Mildred eu toutes les peines du monde à l'éviter. Il savait que le combat était inégal, et que même avec ses talents d'Elfe il ne savait pas si il pourrait survivre. Mais à la pensée que par sa défaillance sa petite soeur pourrait être prise, une immense peur s'éleva en lui. L'inattention dont il fit preuve à ce moment permis à un des monstres de lui entailler la hanche. Pas assez pour le tuer mais assez pour lui faire mal et le déconcentrer quelques instants.

Ce fut le signal de réveille pour Mildred, et la fureur prit le pas sur la peur. Une colère sans nom le saisit et il redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups, tranchant encore plus de têtes, enfoncant son épée dans des ventres, dans des coeurs si ils en possédaient au moins un ..

Les Uruk-Hai, comprenant que leur ennemi allait tous les tuer firent sonner un clairon et ce ne fut pas 10 ou 20 de ces derniers qui débarquèrent, mais une cinquantaine. Tous aussi hideux les uns que les autres, trimbalant derrière eux une odeur de mort atroce. Mildred sentit le désespoir le gagner, et se battit avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, malgré tout le sang coulant de sa blessure. L'épuisement le gagna, mais il continua de combattre, pour sa soeur et ses parents si ces derniers étaient encore en vie. Des multitudes d'entailles couvraient maintenant son corps, et sa blessure n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Sa dernière chance aurait été que les quelques gardes qui peuplaient le village débarquent pour lui prêter main forte, mais c'était peine perdue.

Soudain, un des guerriers Uruk-Hai lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, en plein sur sa blessure qui saigna encore plus. Cela le déstabilisa et ayant baissé sa garde, un autre guerrier s'approcha par derrière pour lui mettre un coup sur la tête pour l'assommer. La dernière pensée de Mildred fût pour sa soeur encore cachée. Elle vivrait car il vit tous les autres guerriers s'en aller alors que son corps été porté par le chef des Uruk. Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience bienfaisante, qui fit disparaître toutes souffrances.

Galatéa, du haut de son arbre, avait vu tout la scène. Quand les Uruk-Hai prirent son frère, elle ne put rien faire car son corps été pétrifié par la terreur. Elle resta prostrée sur la branche pendant plusieurs minutes, et enfin reprit le contrôle de son corps et redescendit. La clairière été un champ de bataille, des corps d'Uruks étaient allongés partout sur le sol et des litres et des litres de sang rougissait l'herbe autrefois d'un vert pur et scintillant. Le lieu enchanté qu'elle avait connu n'été plus, à la place une scène d'horreur s'étendait à ses pieds.

Faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les corps, Galatéa se mit à courir vers les village. Les guerriers l'aideraient à retrouver son frère, son père et sa belle-mère la réconforteraient et organiseraient une attaque de ces horribles monstres. Ils sauveraient son frère de leurs griffes coûte que coûte !

Arrivée au village, son visage se décomposa et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne restait plus rien. Des flammes dévoraient encore certaines maisons, mais ce n'est pas ça qu'elle voyait. Des corps. Partout. Il n'y avait que ça. Elle avança comme un automate vers sa maison. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant la maison voisine à la sienne, celle de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était étendue à ses pieds. Enfin la tête de cette dernière. Prise de haut le coeur, Galatéa se retourna et vomit tout ce qu'elle avait engloutit au petit déjeuner. Enfin, elle reprit sa marche et s'arrêta devant sa maison. Celle-ci n'avait pas été brûlé ainsi que quelques autres du voisinage, et un espoir fou l'envahi. Ses parents étaient peut-être encore en vie. Elle couru dans la maison mais n'entendit aucuns bruits. Elle monta dans la chambres de ses parents et vit avec horreur son père étalé par terre, un poignard profondément enfoncé dans le coeur. Elle s'approcha et retira le poignard, puis embrassa son père sur le front.

" Je vous aime père... "

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et finirent sur le visage de son père. Puis elle observa attentivement le poignard et vit deux lettres gravées dessus. J.R. Elle savait à qui appartenait ces initiales et par la même occasion ce poignard. Elle quitta la chambre de son père et vit près de la porte d'entrée sa belle-mère.

Quand celle-ci l'aperçue, elle se rua vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

" Galatéa, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tuée, j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai pu me cacher mais ton père, je n'ai pas réussi à le ... "

Elle stoppa ses paroles quand un objet lui rentra dans le ventre. Un poignard. Galatéa la poignardait. Cette dernière la repoussa et la regarda, un air de dégoût peint sur le visage.

" Je vous rend ce qui vous appartient. Vous avez tué mon père. Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez ! "  
" Tu n'es pas si idiote que ça en fin de compte. Tu tue quelqu'un de sang froid ? Regardes, tu bascule dans l'ombre petite Galatéa. Ne joue pas trop avec le feu, tu risquerait de te brûler. "

Galatéa ne fit pas attention à ses paroles et monta dans sa chambre. Elle resta plusieurs heures roulée en boule sur son lit à pleurer, puis reprenant son calme, décida de partir car si les Uruks venaient vérifier que le travail été bien fait, elle allait mourir sous peu. Elle prit quelques vêtements de rechanges, ceux qu'elle utilisait pour les entraînements soit uniquement des pantalons collants en cuir noir ou marrons et des hauts également en cuir noir ou marron avec ou sans manches. Elle prit aussi ses deux capes noires et sa paire de bottes qu'elle mit dans un sac avec quelques vivres. Elle prit son épée qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture, ainsi que son arc et ses flèches. Elle sortit de la maison et partit sur les traces des Uruks. Il ne restait plus rien ici pour elle.

En quittant son village, elle se fit une promesse. Elle allait retrouver son frère, le libérer. Même si cela devait lui prendre toute la vie elle le ferait car il était à présent la dernière famille qu'il lui restait et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il revienne avec elle.

* * *

**Voila voila, un petit chapitre 1 posté.  
Des avis ?  
Que pensez-vous de Galatéa et de Mildred ? De la sa**** de belle-mère ?**

**Sur ce, je vous retrouve au prochaine chapitre ! **

** Enjoy Life ! :)  
**


End file.
